


The Night of the Burglar

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Checkmate, F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night away from Halloween, and El is startled by a buglar. Guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> -It feels like forever since I've last posted a White Collar fic. In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to write this, after a rewatch of a certain favorite episode.

The noise came in from the kitchen. She was sure of it. She clutched the baseball bat that Peter had gotten especially for moments like these, even as Satchmo sat panting at her feet, whining. Yet he wasn’t growling, so maybe it was someone that they knew? But then, why not just come in through the front door?

She slinked quietly into the kitchen, the baseball bat quivering a little in her hands, even as she made to flip on the light.

The sudden bright golden light from the ceiling blinded her momentarily, and then she was astonished to see the one person she hadn’t expected to be in her kitchen.

“Neal?” She asked, lowering the baseball bat, slightly. 

“El? I hope I didn’t scare you,” He said, eyeing the baseball bat with approval. “But that’s a good idea.”

“What are you doing here?” El demanded, setting the baseball bat against the kitchen wall, and moving towards the coffee pot. 

“Just came to check up on Satchmo. Peter said you were heading off to a friends house, ‘cause it’s Halloween,” Neal explained, crouching down next to Satchmo. “Hey, bud. Look what I brought you.” Neal held out a doggie bone, and Satchmo licked Neal’s face before snagging it from his hand, and eagerly laying down to start munching on it. 

“That’s…really nice of you,” El said, drawing a deep breath. “But it’s…nearly eleven o’clock at night!”

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, and I know that Satchmo here gets lonely,” Neal said, shrugging. El frowned. 

“Neal, is everything okay?” She asked, gently. She sensed that something was off. Neal sighed. 

“I’m just…worried about Peter.” He admitted, shaking his head. “Peter’s been working with me since day one, and he’s always been there for me. And now I can’t be there for him.”  
“Oh, sweetie. You’re already being there for him. You’re checking up on Satchmo, and you’re scaring the piss out of me,” El said, and grinned when Neal laughed.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Incidentally-why aren’t you at a friend’s party? It’s Halloween!” 

“That’s exactly why. I hate being scared. Especially since…” She sighed, and Neal looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. 

“El, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for Keller to do that to you…” Neal began, and she shook her head rapidly. 

“No, no. You’re not to blame yourself. You are not at fault. Well…not completely.” El frowned. “I’m over it, really, it’s just...” She sighed. Then she gave him a sly look. “You do know that when Peter gets back I’m going to have to tell him that we had a burglar in the house.”

“You wouldn’t,” Neal said, aghast. 

“I so totally would…unless…you managed to get me an entire bagful of candy for Halloween, just for myself?” She teased, and he stared at her. 

“El, that’s blackmail.” He then beamed. “I’m so proud of you. I’d have thought that being married to Peter would make you unable to do evil acts.”

She shoved him playfully, and they both laughed.   
~*~

End


End file.
